The Violation Vacation
by SergeantFuzzyBoots
Summary: Leonard and Penny take a rather unique vacation while Sheldon is away. Lenny Week Day Two; Prompt: Vacation


**Lenny Week Day 2! Prompt: Vacation**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

The Friday following Sheldon's departure found Leonard and Penny snuggled up on the couch in 4A, television set at a low volume as they lazed the evening away. After a tiring week of work for the experimental physicist, and searching for work for the actress, it was nice to finally have some time to simply relax together. Raj was spending the night with Emily – an activity they were sure to hear far too much about tomorrow -; Amy was having a Skype session with Sheldon, and Stuart had become so attached to the hip with Debbie, that Howard and Bernadette had felt comfortable enough to take a vacation in Hawaii. Despite having the vague idea that Switzerland would be a nice play for a honeymoon, Penny couldn't help but be a bit jealous at the Wolowitz couple's current location.

Still, while it wasn't a pristine beach with an ocean view, having the night with her new fiance really wasn't half bad.

Or it wasn't as long as he stayed next to her with his arm around her shoulders instead of getting to his feet and moving to the kitchen to stick his head in the fridge.

Penny frowned as Leonard began pulling food out, examining it before either placing it back inside or tossing it in the trash. "What are you doing?"

"Expiration date check," he explained, voice somewhat muffled as his face disappeared behind the large appliance again. "Sheldon likes us to do it every Friday night."

"Sheldon's not here," Penny pointed. "And, yeah, I know, he's up _here_," she continued, jabbing a finger at her head before Leonard could. "But he won't be back for a while yet, so you have more time to get things done."

Leonard shrugged, looking doubtful. "I guess, but I might as well just finish it now while I'm over here."

"Uh uh!" Penny shook her head, motioning for the experimental physicist to join her back on the couch.

Hesitantly, he returned to her, sitting back down.

"Sheldon's on vacation from life, so you're on vacation from his rules," the blonde instructed. "Anything you like to do that's always vetoed starts now.

"Really?" Leonard asked, looking excited, but still a little unsure.

Penny arched an eyebrow at him. "Do I look like I want to spend the night cleaning out the fridgerator?"

He nodded a few times before pumping his fist and shouting enthusiastically, "Screw the rules vacation!"

The Nebraskan giggled, slapping at his arm. "Great! So, what should we do first?" The smile she was sporting quickly faded, and she suddenly held a finger up to Leonard's slightly puckered lips. "And let's try to be a little more adventurous than whistling here."

Her fiance cleared his throat. "Right." He turned his head, eyes flickering around the apartment. "There's so much we could do. Watch _Babylon 5_, go outside, use the bathroom at eight twenty!"

Penny stared and Leonard's eagerness slowly drooped. She put a hand against his cheek. "Oh, honey, you've been living here too long."

He nodded sheepishly, biting his lip. "Oh!" he said suddenly. "I know." He began to shrug off his jacket.

While confused as to how this was violating Sheldon's rules, Penny was liking where things were going until the experimental physicist got to his feet and made his way over to the thermostat, turning it up a few notches.

"Seriously?" she asked when Leonard turned around to beam at her.

He looked confused. "Too warm?" He began playing with the buttons again.

Penny held in a sigh, rising from the couch, and bringing the colourfully striped pillow with her. She came up behind her fiance, pulling the cushion back before swinging it forward to smack Leonard's cute, little tushie.

"Hey!" Leonard yelped, spinning around to face her. His face was met with another pillow beating.

"Roommate Agreement, section 'I don't give a rat's ass': pillows are not to be used as ammunition or weapons in combat."

"I don't have a pillow!" Leonard protested, throwing his arms up to shield his face as he made a break for the kitchen. He pulled the fridge door open as he rushed by, hoping to create an obstacle for the armed Penny.

It did much more than that, as the appliance shook with the force Leonard had exerted to open it, causing a carton of milk to come crashing down and spill onto the floor.

Penny shrieked as the milk splashed her face and soaked the pillow. Deciding it was less valuable a weapon when soggy, the actress chucked the pillow over the kitchen island, letting it hit Leonard with a wet smack.

The experimental physicist retaliated by grabbing the sink hose and turning it on Penny, grinning when she screamed.

"You bastard!" she cried, covering her face with her hands.

She ran to Sheldon's desk for cover, gritting her teeth as the spray of water followed her. Pulling open one of the drawers, the blonde found her desired object.

Leonard dropped the hose as he was blinded by silly string; Penny, the ever-amazing shot, hit the frames of his glasses right on target. Thinking quickly, he stumbled back towards the fridge, hands fumbling as he reached for the eggs and knocking a few other items down. When he finally found them, he began throwing the eggs at top speed, many missing his fiance, but enough making contact to elicit infuriated sounds from her. Leonard grinned as the silly string stopped flowing, and he knew he had won this round of breaking rules ... or whatever it had transitioned into.

Covered in egg, water, milk, and a death glare, Penny made her way over to Leonard, her innocent pillow attack having gotten rather out of hand in a bad way for her.

"Alright, mister," she said, her dirty hand taking hold of his. "Time to break the rule for the shower's maximum occupancy, so you can help me get this all cleaned off."

Perhaps they should have started with breaking that rule.

* * *

"So," Leonard said as, arm in arm, he and Penny exited the bathroom, both clean again. "I'd say this rules vacation is turning out to be quite a success."

Penny grinned. "Good. And it's hardly been an hour, we still have -" She stopped short as they came out of the hallway and saw the state of the kitchen. A river of milk inhabiting the floor, with eggshells and silly string floating along it.

"Vacation over?" she asked, eyes wide.

"Yeah, I'd say so."


End file.
